Puppy Love
by xXSpiritualWriterXx
Summary: "I really like you, Li-chan." he said sweetly. I chuckled to myself. "I like you, too, Oto-chan." Lia wakes Otoya up before class when something interesting happens. One-shot & AU as in almost completely altered school rules . OC X Otoya to some extent.


**Author's Note: I simply used my wild and crazy imagination for this one. Whether it is accurate or not... well... I dunno. I just used what I've read from other stories for reference. This story may get another chapter. Meh, we'll see. That is all. Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I want to own UtaPri. I really do, but I don't. *pout*  
**

* * *

**Puppy Love**

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_My alarm clock went off, waking me from my deep slumber. 6AM; it's time to get ready for class. Otoya's snoring drew my attention across the room and towards him. He was lying with his back facing me, curled up in a ball. His blue blankets were bunched up at the foot of his bed; he must've kicked them off last night.

I slid out of my bed and strolled to the bathroom. I was in no hurry at all to get to class. I let Otoya snooze while I showered, so that I could take my time without him rushing me. As I dried myself off, I could hear him shifting in his bed. I began to wonder what that dork dreams about. _Knowing him, he's indulging himself in a mountainous pile of sweets right now, _I thought to myself.

I quickly walked to my wardrobe and retrieved my altered school uniform: the usual white, button-down shirt and such , plaid capris, and my favorite red sneakers. I slipped into my clothes quickly, just in case Otoya decided to wake up a bit earlier.

Turning to look at him, I immediately noticed that he was facing me, now. His eye-lids fluttered a little and his breathing was calm and slow. His face looked very peaceful and sweet; he reminded me of a puppy. _A puppy, _I thought. _That's very accurate. _I walked over to his bed and kneeled before it. I patted his head lightly as he slept. _Guess I should wake him up, now. _I thought.

I nudged his body. "Otoya," I said softly. "Otoya, it's time to get up. C'mon, or you'll be late, again." He stirred slightly. "Otoya," I called again, sweetly. "Are you awake? Come on, now." Otoya's eyes fluttered open and looked at me.

"Ah, Li-chan, good morning," he spoke. "What time is it?" I glanced over at my clock. "It's seven 'o six, now. Get up, would you?" He nodded and then dragged himself out of the bed. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he walked to the bathroom.

_I told him to go to sleep, _I thought to myself. _But no, he wanted to do some more research on that _stupid_ band. _I shook my head and sat on my bed. I might as well wait for him; he'll be upset if I leave without him again. I sighed and then lay down. Before I knew it, I'd nodded off to sleep against my own will.

* * *

"_Noooo! Not the Jell-O!_"I screeched. The huge, orange jell-blob continued to chase after me, its weight shaking the "ground". I ran across empty space, trying to get away. I suddenly stopped in my tracks, when I spotted a giant, black spoon. "_Ah, the Spoon of Feast!_" I cheered. I jumped what must've been 20 feet into the air and grabbed the spoon's handle. "_I'm hungry_," I teased, looking at the Jell-O monster. "_I think I want some Jell-O!_" The monster's form rippled in fear. "No Jell-O go." it cried in a warped voice. "No Jell-O go, no Jell-O go!" It ran in the other direction as I pursued it, "driving" the spoon, now.

* * *

My dream was cut short when I felt something on my lips. It was something soft and warm. The surface's shape fit my own lips perfectly. "_Lips,_" I thought. "_I can feel lips. They feel nice and smooth__…_" Wait a minute. Lips? My eyes shot open, only to be met with the sight of closed slits of eyes directly in front of me. Otoya was straddling my body, one hand on the bed next to me, the other on the side of my face, brushing through my hair. My body tensed for a second, before my eyes slipped shut again as I relaxed and returned the kiss. I put a bit more force onto his lips to let him know I was awake. Otoya's eyes opened as he jumped away from me in surprise. I frowned a bit, leaning up on my elbows. That wasn't supposed to mean that he should stop; I was just getting into it.

I sat up on my bed and looked at him. His face was flushed a bit as he stared at the sheets, twisting and curling his fingers in it. "U-um…I-I didn't want you to be late for class," he stuttered. "I was going to go ahead and wake you up, but…" His voice lowered to barely above a whisper. "Y-you looked so cute. I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry; should I not have done that?" He glanced up at me, nervousness in his eyes.

I smiled as I took his face between my hands. "What you shouldn't have done," I started. "Was stop kissing me." At that moment, I pulled him forward and fused his lips with mine. Otoya flinched, startled, before calming and closing his eyes. My eyes closed as well. His lips twitched a bit as if he was trying to decide on something. That was when I felt his lips slide open and his tongue lightly press on my top lip. "_Seriously?_" I thought. "_You have to ask?_" I parted my lips slightly. He didn't hesitate to dive into my mouth. His tongue was warm, too. His tongue prodded and poked around the heated cavern that was my mouth, before I forced myself to take a chance and move my own tongue. Mine lightly touched the side of his, earning a soft mewl from him. "_Wow,_" I thought. "_He's so easy._"

I pulled away from him, not wanting things to go too far right before class. Otoya pouted with that cute, puppy-looking face of his. "We don't wanna be late," I said softly. "Ringo-san will be disappointed in us if we are again."

Otoya maintained his pout before leaning his head on my shoulder and hugging me around my shoulders. His fluffy, red hair tickled my neck, but I didn't complain. His scarlet eyes looked up at me; those large, red orbs that embodied nearly half of the innocence that was Otoya. "I really like you, Li-chan." he said sweetly. I chuckled to myself. "I like you, too, Oto-chan." was my reply.

* * *

**A/N: Whew, that was a toughie****! Thank miss Gakumi for the slight improvements made here. Gotta correct it now to remember later, as I say! Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
